L'étreinte
by MondeFlottant
Summary: OS. La première fois du Capitaine Jack Harkness et de son Serviteur le plus dévoué Ianto Jones. Warning : SLASH LEMON. PWP.


Hello,

Voici ma première fic postée sur fanfic, jamais encore je n'avais osé poster quoique ce soit ici.

Cet OS est un petit moment plaisir que j'avais envie d'offrir au fan de **Torchwood**.

La première fois entre le Captain Jack et Ianto Jones.

Et si vous ne connaissez pas Torchwood, je vous invite fortement à regarder cette série qui convient parfaitement à toutes les fans de Yaoi (puisqu'on peut y voir des relations très explicites entre garçons muhuhu) et si comme moi vous avez des tendances Geek, elle est faites pour vous !

Donc, vous l'aurez compris, cette fic parle d'une relation homosexuelle.

Et si elle est rated M ce n'est pas pour rien !!

**Pairing : **Jack Harkness / Ianto Jones

**Rating : M**, ce n'est pas pour rien !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers ont été créés par le talentueux **Russel T. Davies**.

**Spoilers : **Aucun.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Torchwood, Ianto Jones avait vu sa vie changée du tout au tout, sa vision du monde s'était élargie au-delà de tout les possibles ; comme tout les membres de cette organisation « secrète ».

Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement difficiles, la faille, encore une fois, avait laissé passer des entités extra-terrestres extrêmement hostiles. Elles avaient décimé plusieurs civiles avec une grande violence. Pour tout dire, c'était une boucherie.

Trois jours, déjà, que l'équipe s'était lancée dans une chasse qui s'avérait infructueuse. Rentrés au Hub, Jack avait renvoyé tout le monde, malgré leurs protestations rageuses Owen, Gwen et Tosh avaient obéi comme toujours. Une équipe somnolente et faible ne changerait rien à cette situation désastreuse, une nuit de sommeil ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Ianto avait observé la scène en retrait, préparant un café fort et régénérant pour son patron, son Capitaine.

Alors que les portes se refermaient dans leur boucan habituel, Ianto avait rejoins Jack à son bureau, deux tasses du café brûlant en main.

Assis sur son bureau, il était visiblement épuisé.

- Ianto, je pense qu'on va corsé un peu plus ce café.

D'un de ses mouvements qui lui donnaient une allure si sûre, Jack attrapa de derrière son bureau, une bouteille de whisky certainement ancienne et coûteuse.

Il s'en versa une bonne rasade, d'un regard en proposa à Ianto qui accepta d'un signe de tête.

Ils burent leurs tasses en silence. Un des ces silences si intimes que l'on n'ose les briser, ceux que l'on savoure, ces silences reposants que partagent ceux qui s'aiment.

Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers mais leur compréhension mutuelle existait déjà depuis longtemps. Une relation sans questions, Ianto s'était fait un devoir de perfection, il voulait être l'ombre du Capitaine, celui qui répond toujours présent, dévoué à son entier service. Certes, il avait commis des erreurs mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer ce désir de le servir, et certainement plus.

Le bruit que fit la tasse lorsque Jack la posa sur le bureau sorti Ianto de ses pensées où il s'était momentanément égaré.

Jack assis avec désinvolture reprenait son assurance habituelle, la fatigue disparaissant de son visage il le dévorait des yeux.

D'une main il prit la tasse de Ianto dont le café avait déjà refroidi, et de l'autre main il l'attrapa par la taille un peu brusquement. D'un geste sûr il plaça sa main sur la nuque de cet adorable « garçon de café » le forçant à se baisser vers lui.

Ianto avait déjà fermé les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Tout de suite, leurs bouchent s'ouvrirent laissant leurs langues se mêler, rendant le baiser plus passionné et plus profond.

Leurs mains touchaient, recherchaient ce contact tant désiré, tout deux s'empoignaient comme s'ils pouvaient se dévorer rien qu'en se touchant.

Ianto sentait le désir hardant de son Capitaine contre sa cuisse comme lui devait sentir le sien.

Leur baiser continuait, Jack enlevait la veste de Ianto, sa cravate puis sa chemise, luttant contre les boutons avec des gestes précipités. Ianto, lui aussi, avait commencé à défaire les vêtements de Jack, passant ses mains sous son T-shirt pour mieux le lui enlever. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quelques instants qui parurent une éternité pour ôter le T-shirt.

Tout deux étaient torses nus, et s'attrapant les lèvres, ils s'attaquèrent aux vêtements qui restaient, débouclant ceintures, baissant pantalons et sous-vêtements.

Face à cette nudité, Ianto eut un sursaut de pudeur et rougit, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de son Capitaine.

Il était de ces jeunes hommes sérieux qui ne couchent qu'avec des femmes qu'ils aiment ou pensent aimer sincèrement, et certainement pas avec des hommes. Ce désir intense, animal presque violent, ce corps masculin différent du sien, plus grand, plus fort, tout cela était nouveau pour lui.

Jack sentit cet instant de doute, il coupa l'étreinte pour quelques mots.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, on peut tout arrêter si tu le veux.

A ces mots pleins de tendresse, c'est le désir de Ianto qui redoubla, il l'empoigna et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Jack qui fut légèrement, très légèrement surpris et amusé.

Jack se leva et assit son tendre serviteur sur son bureau, l'embrassant il descendit de sa bouche à son cou puis son torse, il voulait le posséder. Ses mains expertes découvraient ce corps jeune et finement musclé, il entreprit de caresser le membre viril de Ianto. Son érection était si forte qu'il paraissait sur le point de jouir, mais à la surprise de Jack il résista à ses caresses.

Cette bonne tenue le poussa à cesser de lécher son ventre pour cette partie charnue et très demandeuse. Il commença par titiller le frein puis passa généreusement sa langue sur toute la longueur du pénis pour enfin l'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

Ianto crut défaillir et eut un râle qui enjoint Jack à commencer le va et vient.

Tremblant et haletant, le jeune homme avait posé ses mains sur la tête de Jack, le poussant à accélérer le mouvement plus vite et plus fort. Il se sentait venir, il voulait venir et ce fut la caresse sur ses testicules qui déclanchât l'éjaculation, il eut quelques soubresauts, et le Capitaine ravi se releva un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Ianto, soulagé et un peu gêné par cet orgasme eut une frayeur en voyant les flammes dans les yeux de son partenaire, qui encore une fois sortit une bouteille de derrière son bureau.

C'était un flacon de plastique contenant un liquide transparent et épais.

Enflammé par son désir, Jack embrassa cet amant si appétissant lui transmettant le goût amer du sperme, tout en s'enduisant le sexe. Il souleva les jambes de Ianto afin de les placer sur ses épaules, puis bien lubrifié il glissa un premier doigt dans cette entrée si étroite. La respiration de Ianto s'accéléra, Jack déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis glissa un second doigt.

- Ne soit pas inquiet, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il remua ses deux doigts dans un mouvement exercé afin de détendre les tissus.

Ianto chancelait, cette position était si incongrue pour lui, et pourtant, il s'était remis à bander.

Jack glissa un troisième doigt débutant le va et vient, voyant les yeux de Ianto s'embuer, il ne pu résister et le pénétra. Cette fois c'est un cri qu'il lui arracha, un cri mêlant surprise, douleur et plaisir.

Le Capitaine pourtant très exercé se demandait s'il allait pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Toute cette frustration, ces longs mois à désirer Ianto, ces horreurs qu'il vécu ces derniers jours, cette fatigue et cette solitude accumulées, avait atteint son paroxysme. Et cette pénétration, leurs corps qui ne formaient plus qu'un, était pour lui comme une absolution.

Ianto lui aussi avait besoin de ressentir tout cela, il avait trop souffert de dissimuler ses sentiments, affichant constamment son flegme britannique.

Ils se serrèrent si fort, que tout deux avaient du mal à respirer, mais c'était un mal utile quasi cathartique, pour être certains que ce bonheur qu'ils ressentaient était réel.

Jack accéléra ses mouvements, et tout en masturbant Ianto, ils parvinrent quasi simultanément à la jouissance.

Voulant faire durer ce plaisir, en faire un instant d'éternité, Jack ne sortit pas tout de suite, allongé de tout son poids sur Ianto il écouta ce coeur qui lui était si cher. Il le réalisait maintenant, le cœur de Ianto lui était cher, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas trouver le courage, avant, de coucher avec lui.

Jack se retira mais resta allongé près du corps de son amant, qui prenait lui aussi conscience de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son Capitaine.

C'était plus que de la baise, ils avaient fait l'amour, et le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent confirma toutes leurs pensées.

Ils s'aimaient, maintenant, et même si ce n'était pas pour toujours, car contrairement à Jack, il n'y avait pas d'éternité pour Ianto, c'était tout de même précieux.

Ils s'aimaient et se sentaient vivants grâce à ça.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette scénette vous a plu.

Et si vous ne connaissez pas Torchwood vous aura donné l'envie de regarder cette série.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !! :-)


End file.
